A solar panel is a set of solar photovoltaic modules electrically connected and mounted on a supporting structure. It is a well known fact that without proper cleaning the surface of solar panels, the solar cells can lose up to 30% of their power production potential in a period of 3 to 24 months, depending on the local conditions.
Currently, deionized water is used, with or without a detergent, to clean solar panels, so that they can maintain their power output efficiency. Deionized water is used because hard water can leave behind mineral deposits, which can build up irreversibly on the solar panel surface.
A main cost factor in cleaning large areas of solar panels is the transportation and delivery of deionized water to the solar site. Sometimes, deionized water is produced at the solar site; however, in this case expenses still build up through the costs of filters, ion-exchange resin, and related equipment. Furthermore, the process of deionizing water can be very wasteful, since up to 50% of the water can be lost in the process and a waste stream of water with high concentrations of salts and minerals is produced.
There is a need for improved and more economical methods in cleaning solar panels.